


Art for 'Healing'

by raktajinos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: heroinebigbang, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos





	Art for 'Healing'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155282) by [Gwenhwyfar1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984). 



  


also can be found on[tumblr here](http://janeways-socks.tumblr.com/post/122143937142/art-for-gwens-story-healing-part-of-round)  



End file.
